With continuous development of Internet, an OpenFlow technology emerges. Direction of flow of a data packet in a conventional network is specified manually. Network devices (such as switches or routers) exchange data at the packet level. In an OpenFlow network, a controller can determine a transmission path of a data packet in the network. The OpenFlow technology converts a data packet forwarding process originally controlled by the switch/router into a process which is respectively completed by the OpenFlow switch and the controller.
In a situation of an OpenFlow controlled data network, an existing OpenFlow technology cannot support a service with a higher quality of service (quality of service, QoS for short) requirement.